Dean and Seamus
by Bubblegirl97
Summary: While Dean is out on the run, Seamus is stuck at Hogwarts. Things are bad for both of them and they have to cope with being without their other half. How long can they manage on their own?


**A new story for you all. I hope you enjoy this. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, I wrote this while I was travelling. I have the next chapter nearly ready to be uploaded if I get three reviews on this chapter. Reviews equals more motivation to write. Well enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor seventh year boys dorm felt empty. Neville and Seamus sat on their own beds and looked round at the three that stood empty. They looked at each other and sighed. "Well it looks like it's just us," Seamus stated, his Irish accent stronger than ever after spending the summer at home.<p>

There was a knock at the door and the two boys looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway. "I just wanted to check who had actually come back," she said, keeping her eyes from landing anywhere but the bed that should have been Harry's. Neville gestured for her to come in and she sat down on his bed, her back to Harry's and Ron's beds.

"Where's Dean?" she asked, looking at the last empty bed. "He's a muggle born. He sent me a letter through muggle post a week ago saying he was on the run," Seamus said, quickly.

Looking back, Ginny knew it had always been Dean and Seamus. The two boys had stuck together since first year the same way Harry and Ron had. Even when Dean and Ginny had dated the two boys were barely seen without each other. Now it was just Seamus and Dean was somewhere out there. The same way Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Ginny shook these thoughts from her mind and said goodbye to the boys before heading off to find Luna.

That evening Seamus starred up at the ceiling. It sounded like Neville was asleep but he couldn't be sure. "Why did you have to leave?" Seamus asked out loud. But he knew the answer. As far as he knew, Dean was a muggle born and returning to Hogwarts would have meant breaking the new laws and almost certainly death or time in Askaban. As much as Seamus wanted his friend to be here, the dark skinned boy would have been in too much danger.

Seamus had almost given up on the idea of seeing Dean before Christmas. He was about to attempt sleep when a thought hit him. Dean had always considered his mothers new husband to be his dad. He said the man had raised him like he was his own so Dean had never searched for his biological father. Seamus sat up in bed. If he could find this out Dean would be able to return to Hogwarts... What if Deans father was a wizard?

* * *

><p>Dean sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Tonight was a good night as he had come across a small muggle Bed and Breakfast to stay in. The owner was a muggle but his wife was a witch and therefore knew about the war. He had offered Dean a room at a lower price and Dean couldn't thank him enough. The Gryffindor scarf that had given him away as a wizard was now tucked at the bottom of his bag as to not give him away again.<p>

Although it was mid September it had been warm enough for Dean to camp out most nights without the need of magic. He had a thick sleeping bag and a small tent to sleep in and had applied wards to the tent to keep people away. Some nights he snuck into unused houses and slept there. It allowed protection from the elements and spread out his clothes so they could dry. He never stayed anywhere more than two nights and so far hadn't returned to any place he had stayed before.

Dean got up from the bed and headed into the small bathroom attached to his room. He turned on the small shower and stripped off his mucky clothes. The owner had also offered to wash Dean's clothes for him and Dean had thanked him. Cleaning charms could not which compare to a proper wash.

The shower was hot and Dean spent more time in it than he needed. He had only been away from home for a month and was missing his family and school friends. He knew by now Seamus and everyone else would be back at Hogwarts now and be in their third week of classes. He wondered how things would have changed at the school now Dumbledore was no longer the headmaster. He hoped Seamus was ok and was managing to keep out of trouble. He wondered if his Irish friend had managed to blow anything up yet. Dean shook these thoughts from his head and got out of the shower.


End file.
